October 10, 2016 Monday Night RAW
The October 10, 2016 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on October 10, 2016 at Oracle Arena in Oakland, California. Episode summary Raw Women’s Champion Sasha Banks challenged Charlotte to a Hell in a Cell Match Now that she’s Raw Women’s Champion, Sasha Banks is back on top of the world. And now that she’s back on top of the world, there’s no shortage of women (and men) looking to knock her off. The first Superstar to step to The Boss, however, was not Charlotte but Rusev and Lana, who pre-empted Charlotte’s response to Sasha’s challenge that the Women’s Title rematch not just be at Hell in a Cell but in Hell in a Cell. Charlotte, of course, was having none of that, snatching the mic from The Bulgarian Brute to accept Sasha’s challenge and berate The Super Athlete for dismissing the Women’s Revolution. Tensions quickly rose after that as both Lana and Rusev insisted they were the only ones worthy to main-event Raw and step inside Hell in a Cell. Sasha & Charlotte quickly united to send both Superstars tumbling from the ring, and Rusev seemed ready to retaliate until Roman Reigns made his entrance (and not a moment too soon), evening the odds and helping to drive the dastardly duo away. Bayley vs Cami Fields After maybe swinging the Raw Women’s Title Match last week by taking out Dana Brooke, Bayley picked right up where she left off in her own dogged pursuit of that very same championship, taking on — and defeating — a local competitor named Cami Fields (California, coincidentally, is Bayley’s home state as well). As has often been the case with these homegrown opponents, the local put up her best fight, but a Bayley-to-Belly spelled the end for her. And, while Bayley was celebrating up the ramp, a bum-rush from an enraged Dana put an end to her celebration almost as quickly, laying Bayley out with a single blow to the back of the head. Roman Reigns & Sasha Banks vs Rusev & Charlotte The Boss and The Big Dog. Has a nice ring to it, don’t ya think? In any case, Sasha Banks & Roman Reigns make a hell of a team, whereas Charlotte & Rusev turned out to be a less-than-ideal duo in Raw’s marquee Mixed Tag Team Match — thanks in no small part to growing tension between Charlotte and Rusev. Lana had warned Charlotte before the match to pull her weight as Rusev’s partner, and as a result of the inherent discord in the ranks, the two Superstars could never quite get on the same page. That ended up being the undoing of the team when Charlotte tagged in without the knowledge of a loopy Rusev and Banks took control quickly, eventually locking “The Queen” into the Bank Statement. When The Bulgarian Brute attempted to break up the hold, Reigns pounced, Spearing his No. 1 contender into the Mesozoic Era while Charlotte tapped to end the match. Results * Singles Match: '''Bayley defeated Cami Fields * '''Mixed Tag Team Match: '''Roman Reigns & Sasha Banks defeated Charlotte & Rusev (w/ Lana) by submission Other on-screen talent * '''Ring announcer: JoJo * Interviewer: Charly Caruso Media Category:RAW episodes Category:2016 television episodes Category:Episodes featuring Sasha Banks Category:Charlotte Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:Bayley Category:Dana Brooke Category:Episodes featuring JoJo Category:Episodes featuring Charly Caruso Category:WWE television episodes